Lo que te consuela y al final te conquista
by Revengede80
Summary: Gokudera investiga sobre los guardianes, y se estanca en Yamamoto, enamorándose de él, a su vez, es rechazado al enterarse que esta con Hibari. Con el corazón destrozado, Dino lo consolará. D59 - 8059
1. Primer encuentro

Yamamoto estaba con Hibari, era un hecho. Gokudera podía escabullirse entre los pasillos y la gente mientras le seguía, confirmando sus sospechas; Un Yamamoto entrando todos los días y a la misma hora en la oficina del comité estudiantil.

Gokudera estaba celoso, también era un hecho. Secretamente, silencioso, discreto, a la distancia, y con su particular manera de poner una pared, amaba a Yamamoto. Lo amaba a su manera.

Describirlo era algo que Gokudera podia hacer al revez y al derecho, que fuera ruidoso y explosivo no significa que no era atento, sabia muchas mañas e incluso cosas del mismo beisbolista. Gokudera era inteligente, así que se las arreglaba para espiarle.

Y ahí, un día cualquiera lo descubrió, la amabilidad y la atención que Yamamoto le entregaba a Hibari, le erizo cual gato que le echan agua.

Desde ese día Gokudera hizo un análisis, y tomo una sedición: No le espiaría más, no le seguiría más. Si Yamamoto tenía a alguien a quien querer, y aquel se atrevía a demostrarle el cariño que el mismo italiano no pudo, pues bien.

"Vive y deja vivir" Fue su conclusión, cerrando su 3º cuaderno. Gokudera tenia 3 de los mismos en donde anotaba todo sobre Yamamoto y sus observaciones.

El comienzo de todo esto fue cuando Gokudera se dio cuenta que solo iba a clases por Tsuna. Aquella escuela no era ningún reto para él, no aprendía nada, y todos los maestros sabían que hasta el mismo italiano podia incluso tener más conocimientos que ellos. Y entonces pasó.

Gokudera se dedico a ver más a Tsuna, quería investigar sobre él, pero cuando comenzó a darse cuenta a la semana, ya lo sabia todo. Era su décimo después de todo.

Y entonces se fijo en el aquel friki del beísbol. Más que nada había empezado con las intenciones de vigilarlo; como mano derecha del décimo, debía estar bien al tanto de los demás guardianes, y de hecho, Hayato, tenía intenciones de seguir investigando a los demás guardianes.

Pero al parecer se quedo estancado en Yamamoto.

Su mano acarició el cuaderno, y su espalda se fue hacia atrás, apoyandose en la cama, sentado en el suelo. Un suspiro se escapó de su nariz cuando se quito los lentes y acariciaba sus ojos; Quería recordar como termino, después de investigar sobre el guardián de la lluvia, enamorándose.

Yamamoto poseía la misma virtud que Tsuna: era muy noble.

--

Ese día Gokudera quedo completamente deprimido y decepcionado. Esperaba gustarle ahora que sabia que Yamamoto tenia esa clase de "tendencias" pero que haya escogido a Hibari no lo espero, una persona como el presidente del comité era apropiado tal vez para Cavallone, e incluso comenzó a pensar cosas de ello, reflexionar, tomar conclusiones... Pero nada era como quería, Yamamoto no se fijo en él, y era su conclusión final.

Suspiro con pesar, cuando y salio a comprar cigarros con la cena de hoy, al negocio de siempre. Su cara estaba decaida al igual que su cuerpo, aun no se lo creía del todo. De saber que investigando se enamoraría y encima tendría una descepción con ello, lo hizo entristecer.

Salió de la tienda arrastrando los pies, y sacando un cigarro inmediatemente para sentirse más tranquilo. La luz del encendedor lo hizo ver una cabellera rubia a lo lejos, que se acercó saludándole... ¿Dino?

El rubio levanto una mano de lo más feliz, a quien estaba ahora frente a si. Hayato gruño sin más, contestando un "piérdete", mal momento para pillarle, ahora no quería ver a nadie ni quería nada.

El medio italiano continuó su paso, pero Dino lo sostuvo del hombro preguntandole por Tsuna, y ates de que Hayato explotara al preguntarle por SU décimo, Dino le miro de una forma que no supo reconocer..

-¿Estás bien? -Escuchó de la boca del otro, con tono.. ¿preocupado? ¿compasivo? Era un sentimiento extraño, y es que había sido el único que le había descubierto.

-E dicho que te pierdas ¿qué parte no entiendes, tarado? -Hayato le dio la espalda, no mostrandole más sus ojos que podían delatarle y tal vez hacerle caer.

-Tú cara no se ve bien, ¿estás herido? -Dino fruncio con más preocupación, y es que era mecánico en él, noble y amigo de sus ¿amigos?. Sus ojos avellana se fueron a la bolsa del otro, reconociendo los recipientes japoneces de comida instantánea; dibujo una sonrisa despeinando al más bajo.

Ciertamente Gokudera odiaba a las personas mayores y las muestras de afecto de a quien no se lo permitia, pero eso fue lo más parecido a un abrazo, asi que le reconforto en cierta forma. No obstante su mano mecánicamente se fue a quitar las contraria, rápidamente y voltearse a encararlo

- Oi oi, ¿quién mierda te crees? ¡No me toques y dejame ya! -Gruño encarandolo, y Dino se rio palemandole el hombro.

-Te invito a comer -Dijo suavemente y conservado su semblante tranquilo y sonriente. Averiguaría que le pasa al peliplateado.- Esa comida no es muy sana, por eso estas tan delgado, ¿vamos?

Gokudera hizo una mueca de sorpresa. ¿Le estaba invitando? Ni hablar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose.

- No te lo pregunte -Dijo Dino sonriéndole más que malicioso y cada vez más curioso de que tenia, tomándolo del brazo y arrastradolo a una tienda de comida japonesa. Pensó que tal podía involucrar a Tsuna lo que al otro lo tenía así, y eso le encendió más preocupación. No a su hermano pequeño.

Finalmente Gokudera cedió recalcando el "si le dices a alguien esto, te arranco las pelotas", no tocando la comida que ya estaba servida.

-Puedes contarmelo -Dijo Dino con la comida desparramada y la boca sucia, pero con una mirada sincera.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Gokudera alzó una ceja con la sensación de que Cavallone le había descubierto. No podia ser tan obvio si siempre era un gruñón.

Dino rió tras una pausa. No podía obligarlo, pero quería hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿Sabes? Eres un libro abierto.. si hay algo que te tiene asi, puedes contármelo y podríamos solucionarlo.. -Dino empujó con los dedos el plato de Gokudera más hacia si, para que comiera algo, y el aludido desvió la mirada sin intenciones de recibir su consuelo. Si no lo necesito por años, esta no era la ocasión.

Dino sonrió suavemente, acomodándose en el acolchado del asiento

-¿Es Tsuna? ¿O eres tú? -Preguntó cada vez más curioso.

Hayato guardo silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Que el bombardearan con preguntas le tenia muy intimidado, y más la mirada compasiva del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? No sé a que te refieres con.. -Hayato parpadeo sorprendido cuando Dino le metió comida a la boca cuando hablaba, sintiendo algo extraño en el abdomen

-Quiero que comas, y puedas desacerté de eso que te tiene así -Dino siguió con esa mirada de compasión, definitivamente ya metido en aquello que al otro le molestaba. Si no era la gente ¿qué era? Gokudera era una persona tan interesante que parecía rogar ayuda ahora mismo.

En ese momento Hayato fruncio tragando la comida, y suspiro tomándose la cara, y comenzando a comer. No le diría nada, pero buscaría una forma de sacarle la mierda por hacer esto que definitivamente no le estaba agradando.


	2. Un abrazo no estaría mal

Al terminar de comer, Gokudera se levanto rápidamente con un "ni creas que agradeceré esto", tapándose la boca cuando quería eructar, para finalmente salir de la tienda. No pasados más de 2 minutos, Dino lo alcanzo riendo

-Oi, eres muy poco amable, ¿por qué te cierras? -Tomo aire y buscó los ojos verdes del medio italiano, una vez frente al mismo.

Gokudera estaba apunto de explotar. Perfectamente podía pasarse el día durmiendo o visitando a Tsuna, y se distraería, pero cada pregunta del rubio le hacia recordar cada imagen de Yamamoto pegado a Hibari. Si no se detenía ahora..

-Déjame ya -Prácticamente jadeo, apretando los puños con la mirada baja. Si seguía insistiendo le golpearía, sin dudarlo. Pero esas imágenes es su cabeza..

-No si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte -Sentenció el italiano, frunciendo el ceño; ver a Gokudera así era evidencia de que algo pasaba, y debía saberlo. Su mano tatuada se alzó y volvió a la cabeza del peliplateado, dándole apoyo con el gesto.-Si te cierras no habrá solución, si no recibes ayuda tampoco la vas a encontrar. Yo realmente te veo mal, y me gustaría ayudar en algo -Y fue entonces cuando Dino sintió algo extraño.. parecía que sus brazos le picaban de ansias por darle un abrazo, Gokudera parecía necesitarlo.

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO, CABRON! ¡DEJAME YA! -El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás pegando aquellos gritos cuando sentía humedad e sus ojos. Nadie lo había visto así, y esta no seria la ocasión. Esquivo al rubio a su paso y hecho a correr, sin embargo no consiguió dar más de 3 pasos. Dino hábilmente lo abrazo de la cintura haciéndolo girar y así poder abrazarlo ya directamente. Gracias a la diferencia de altura, el rostro de Hayato era hundido en el pecho del rubio por la mano de este.

-¿Necesitabas esto? -Susurro el rubio despacio y Gokudera se removió cuando ya despertó de su letargo ante esos brazos y ese cuerpo grande rodeándolo.

-¡¿Quién te crees para tocarme, bastardo?! ¡Te mataré! ¡Suéltame! -Al medio italiano se le cayo la bolsa de comida al suelo, cuando sus puños cerrados le pegaban en el pecho al rubio; pero este no cedió, lo abrazaba con más fuerza para que no tuviera acceso a golpearle, lo cierto era que si dolían los golpes y sin sus subordinados, Dino no podía tener toda su fuerza.

-Gokudera.. duele -Dijo bajito, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y el aludido pronto se detuvo apretando los puños en la chaqueta del otro, restregando su cara que ya estaba empapada del llanto.

Dino se descolocó, en esos momentos no sabia mucho que hacer, de hecho, nunca debió meterse en ello en primer lugar. Tomo la decisión de soltar el abrazo, solo para subir las manos a la cara y cabello del otro, reconfortándolo.

Finalmente, y con el orgullo en el suelo, Gokudera le dio un empujón, ya liberándose de él, y secándose la cara con la manga de su ropa. Cierto era que tenia el corazón destrozado y no se había dado la oportunidad de llorar un poco aunque sea. Todo Dino logro sacarlo con preguntas tontas y un simple abrazo, y eso molesto mucho al peliplateado.

-Estás muerto, Cavallone -Dijo con voz ronca, y con los ojos brillosos del llanto. En ese momento Dino no sintió miedo, al contrario se pregunto por que a la luz de la luna Gokudera podía verse tan.. ¿atrayente?.

-E-e-espera, ¡Hey! -Dino dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando las manos a modo de paz, mientras sonreía tontamente, lo cierto es que no pudo evitar sentir un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sin saber mucho que hacer cuando el guardián de la tormenta sacó cartuchos de dinamita, solo atino a recoger la bolsa de este, y entregársela.- Ya me voy, ya..

Gokudera alzó una ceja y pateo la bolsa hasta arriba arrojandole la dinamita y recibiendo la bolsa cuando callo, y la dinamita exploto.

-Si te veo de nuevo, no dudaré en matarte, Cavallone. -Sentenció retomando su paso y encendiendo un nuevo cigarro.

El rubio estaba tirado en el piso con la explosión y no atino a hacer más que reír un poco ante su dolor de espalda, el ardor en su pecho, y una angustia nueva que sentía en el abdomen. Escuchando los pasos del otro alejarse, se sentó en el suelo con esfuerzo, viendo ya su silueta.

-Creo que.. no debí preguntar.-Sonrió con dolor y algo de frustración, levantándose. Seguido de eso, sacó su móvil dirigiéndose a su auto deportivo, y llamado a su más fiel subordinado.- Romario.. necesito que averigües la ubicación de Gokudera Hayato, voy a hacerle una visita mañana.. -Sin embargo, no arrepentido de la paliza, averiguaría que pasaba.

Gokudera en tanto, estaba ya en su casa, botado en la cama y viendo fijamente la pila de nada más 3 cuadernos que solo hablaban de Yamamoto Takeshi. Aun y asi, Gokudera tomó una nueva conclusión del día.

Dino era tan noble como Tsuna y Yamamoto.


	3. Segundo encuentro

Hayato se había quedado dormido con ropa y sobre la cama; sin predecirlo tomo un resfriado.

Se quedo botado en el sofá con una frazada suave encima, y la cara completamente colorada. Lo que menos le gustaba de enfermarse era que no podía fumar, ni moverse tranquilamente.

Con el control de la tv hizo zapping, pero no encontrando nada bueno la apago, mirando su mueble con libros; aquello le recordó a cómo anoche se quedo dormido y encima con la ventana abierta. Se había puesto a leer todo lo que había anotado sobre Yamamoto, y eso le hizo volver a llorar.

Pasó una mala noche, y ahora pasaria una pésima semana gracias a su descuido. Maldijo mentalmente a la razón de ello y nuevamente vio su temparatura en el termometro; 41, joder.

Enterró la cara en el sofá y espero morirse solo y de fiebre ahí mismo, no obstante sonó que llamaban al timbre, lo cual lo hizo pegar un saltito, había estado todo callado, y el ruido le asustó.

-¿Qué demonios? -Hizo una de sus típicas muecas de desagrado y se levantó de mala gana con la frazada encima, abriendo la puerta. Antes de que pudiera hablar, se encontró con ciertos ojos chocolate que lo tenían mal hace mucho tiempo. Agradeció el estar enfermo, puesto que ver en el umbral de su puerta a Yamamoto, le hizo sonrojar.- ...¿q-qué haces tú aquí?

El aludido sonrió pero poco le duro al ver el estado de su amigo y compañero.

-Gokudera, no te vez bien.. ¿estás enfermo? -Cuando Yamamoto levanto una mano para posarla en la frente ajena, este dio paso hacia atrás, esquivándo hasta su mirada preocupada; le recordó a la de Dino la noche pasada.

-Te pregunte algo, tarado. Estoy enfermo ¿qué no vez?, lárgate -Gokudera ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse cuando Yamamoto entro y lo subió tomándolo de la cintura, cargándolo en un hombro cuando cerraba la puerta.- Yosh! Sé un plato de sopa que puede hacerte sentir mejor! Receta familiar, no tardaré..

Gokudera se sonrojo hasta las orejas, tapándose la boca con ello. Una cosa era cierta, le agradaba sentir las manos del otro en su espalda y cintura, pero no por eso podía permitir que se tomara esa confianza, si ni siquiera le quería... Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, pataleando y pegandole en la espalda.

-¡Voy a matarte si no me bajas, intento de samurai! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Cabrón! -Yamamoto lo dejo en el sofa, quejandose de los golpes con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Enfermo y aun con energias, eres muy interesante, haha -Gokudera volvio a enrojecer con eso, desviando la mirada.

-Tsk, no te necesito, ya vete -Se tapo con la frazada hasta la cabeza, ocultando lo que podia evidenciarle, su sonrojo muy fuerte.

-No dejare solo a un amigo, vamos, te haré la sopa -Se va a la cocina, husmeando

-Amigo.. -el medio italiano escondió su cara en sus rodillas, susurrando aquello. Así que esa era su realidad, y debía aceptarla. Pero.. ¿por que le dolía incluso más? Yamamoto era un guardián de Tsuna, ya no había pie atrás, y aunque le evitara, tendría que vivir con su realidad y en contacto con el otro.

Yamamoto no hizo más que traerle la tarea. Como Gokudera se enfermo vino con ese propósito, también por que Tsuna se lo pidió, estando muy ocupado con cuidar a Lambo e I-pin. Así pues, le dejo la tarea, y la sopa, sonriendole antes de salir con la excusa de "tengo que ir a entrenar", pero Gokudera sabia que a esta hora como no había nadie en la escuela, se la pasaría de cariñoso con Hibari.

Cuando desaparecio por la puerta Hayato se quedo mirando el plato de sopa frente a sus ojos, también la letra del beísbolista en sus apuntes. Tenia algo más de él. Se levanto a toda prisa, y desde la ventana lo vio salir, de lo más feliz y casi corriendo. Hayato mordió sus labios y se arrodillo a los pies de la ventana sin soltar la frazada que le arropaba, preguntándose por que su corazón lo traicionaba, torturándolo, haciéndole daño.

De la puerta volvio a sonar el timbre, y Hayato poco falto para que saltara y fuera a abrir, pensando que Yamamoto había vuelto, más su idea se cayo al piso. Frente a sus ojos estaba ..¿Dino denuevo?

-¿Pero que demon-? -¿Qué acaso a todo mundo le dio por ser noble y molestarle? Cerro la puerta de golpe pero el rubio opuso resistencia en ella.- ¡Largaté! ¿Cómo suspiste donde-? -Pero el rubio le interrumpio.

-Gokudera vamos, solo quiero animarte, vi a Yamamoto cuando entraba y me dijo que estabas enfermo, anda

¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?. Hayato sin muchas fuerzas más, cedió, abriendo la puerta, después de todo estaba enfermo.

-Haha buen chico, anda -Dino le despeino y bajo aquella mano para acariciar su mejilla.- Tienes mucha fiebre, abrigate.

Hayato sintió enrojecer un tanto más cuando el rubio le tomo en brazos cual princesa y lo boto en el sofá. ¿Acababa de sentir el mismo retorcijón que con Yamamoto? ¿Qué significaba exactamente?


	4. Sentimientos descubiertos

**Primeramente queria agradecer a todos los pocos que leen el fic, realmente lo e hecho en momentos que estaba aburrida, y cuando escribo es sin base, solamente tiro lo primero que se me ocurre y todo termina bien extraño, por eso pido que no esperen mucho más de mi, menos un final feliz. Agradezco realmente los rew, para mis son muy valiosos.**

--

Si Dino, solo y con su torpeza no podía cuidar de si mismo, menos podía con el pobre de Gokudera que estaba muy resfriado, y con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un edificio, más aún con Dino cagandola a cada rato.

Primero le boto la comida en la ropa, luego casi lo ve desnudo al intentar ayudarle bañarse, más tarde rompió la ropa al internar lavarla, y por último rompió los platos que quería lavar.. Dino quería hacer esto para ayudar a Gokudera, pero nada parecía funcionar como quería.

- ¡¡Sólo quédate ahí, sentado y callado!! -gruño a gritos Gokudera, quien estaba muy rojo de la fiebre, y harto del rubio. Había intentado echarlo ya incontables veces, así que termino por rendirse.

Dino rio bajito y apenado, casi como perro regañado.

-Hey hey, sólo e querido ayudar, son deslices, lo siento mucho -Trató de defenderse, pero solo logró que Hayato se pasara las manos por la cabeza y terminara cayendo del cansancio, sin embargo, no idiota, Dino saltó a socorrerlo, consiguiendo darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pared, pero con el medio italiano a salvo.- Perdón, esto es mi culpa -Habló con tono lastimero, pero al no ver respuesta, se dio cuenta que Hayato parecía profundamente dormido.

Dino termino por optar a levantarse cargando al otro y acostarlo en el sofá, mientras se tanteaba la cabeza con los dedos, el golpe seguramente dejaría un chichón. Suspiro y sonrió de lado, sentándose en la mesita de centro que estaba frente al sofa. Si no estaba callado, Gokudera era realmente lindo, tenia que aceptarlo, el chico era interesante y un libro abierto sencillamente adorable.

Su mano se alzo y toco el cabello del otro, acomodandolo con suavidad tras su oreja, y asi poder verlo mejor. El aludido se movio un poco pero seguía dormido; necesitaba descanzar. Dino le movió un poco de la cintura, para ponerlo boca arriba, y con ello se dio cuenta de la calidez que emanaba el otro.. era mucha. Fruncio y le quito el poleron, y la ropa que traía de más, solo dejandolo en la playera y los jeans.

Le dejo un paño mojado en la frente y tapo de la cintura para abajo con su abrigo, no quería hurgar en la casa del otro buscando sabanas o algo, podría romper algo y hacer ruido con ello, lo que despertaría al enfermo. Eso no.

Sonrió viendo como el otro parecía tener mejor aspecto al anochecer, y es que se quedo toda la tarde velándolo.  
Cabeceó quedándose medio dormido, y fue cuando el otro despertó, despacio y solo un poco, pero desertó.

Gokudera movió la cabeza hacia quien estaba frente a él, notando que su dolor de cabeza se había ido, también que no sentía calor, ni incomodidad. Sus ojos vieron más dormido que despierto la silueta frente a él. Su mente lo traiciono, pensó que era Yamamoto, y sin poder pensarlo dos veces, alzó una mano hacia él.

Cuándo Dino reacciono al ver la mano del medio italiano cerca, sonrió medio sonrojándose, tomándola entre sus dedos. Estaba tibia, era bueno, Gokudera era una persona de sangre fría, y no estaba caliente por su resfriado. Sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los verdes, aun con su sonrisa y medio riendo, dijo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Gokudera seguía creyendo que era Yamamoto, muy en el fondo deseaba y se lo imaginaba, tal vez convencido que estaba soñando. Su mano re aferro a la del contrario, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Su boca dibujo una media sonrisa, no quería que le soltara, no quería que se fuera con Hibari, quería que se quedara aquí por siempre.

- Quédate -Dijo débil y despacio el medio italiano, y Dino parpadeo sorprendido, sonriendo y casi besando su mano; Si Gokudera estaba dormido, no le golpearía por eso.

- Eso haré -Dijo y su otra mano le quito el paño húmedo de la frente para poder acariciar su cara despacio. ¿Por qué lo hacia? Estaba medio dormido, y Gokudera estaba indefenso frente suyo, no había otra excusa.

- ...Yamamoto

La mano de Dino se detuvo en seco, y sus ojos se fruncieron mecanicamente. ¿Acaso nombró al Guardián de la lluvia? Su mente apenas lo proceso completamente, se dio cuenta como todo encajaba perfectamente.

Gokudera estaba pensando en Yamamoto.. ¿Eso era acaso lo que lo tenia tan mal el día anterior? Sabia que su alumno estaba viéndose más con el beisbolista, y entonces notó el sufrimiento del medio italiano en esto.

Compasivo, Dino se agachó frente al otro, abrazándolo, sin asfixiarle, y tratándolo como algo tan sensible y frágil dijo:

- Perdón - "..no vale la pena que estés así por alguien que no se fijará en ti, nunca" Pensó, finalmente, y es que Dino, semanas antes, había sido rechazado por Hibari.


	5. No es un beso real

Después de eso Dino comenzó a ir más a la casa de Gokudera, tanto cuándo estaba en Japón por cosas de trabajo, como las veces que simplemente se le antojaba verlo, y de paso que pasaba a visitar a Tsuna.

Gokudera comenzaba a darse cuenta de muchas cosas del otro; por ello, a la semana siguiente de muchos momentos en que le hostigaba y acompañaba, comenzó a escribir un cuaderno de Dino.

A los dos meses de una amistad -muy extraña para los ojos del medio italiano.- Dino demostraba que era muy cariñoso, servicial, tierno, y hasta atento; Gokudera se sentía raro al notar cosas que se supone nadie sabia de él, aquello le descolocaba.

Para ese mes, Gokudera se había quedado dormido en el auto del rubio, y para cuando despertó estaba en su propia cama con aquella misma persona a su lado; no fue el impacto de verle en su cama, ni siquiera que le estuviera abrazando, lo que molesto realmente a Gokudera fue que ni siquiera se inmuto; parecía algo tan normal que solo lo hizo sonrojar, ni siquiera reaccionar como él hace siempre con quites y gritos.

Sus brazos le rodearon por el cuello y su rostro se hundió en el cuello ageno. Aquel contacto era tan cálido y reconfortante que realmente le había hecho olvidar todo lo demás, dormido o despierto, ahí estaba Dino para cuidarle sin siquiera habérselo pedido.

Dino se removió pero sus brazos no se quitaron del cuerpo contrario, el contacto era cálido, y sabia perfectamente que aquel era Gokudera. Se despertó despacio suspirando profundamente; mirando a quien estaba frente y aferrado a si.

- Boun Giorno

- Cállate -Gokudera medio rió ante el otro que le hablaba en italiano estando ambos en Japón.. no tenia mucho sentido, aunque ambos se entendieran..

Dino se rió a viva voz cuando sus manos le abrazaron por la cintura y le pegaron más a su cuerpo; era la primera vez que Gokudera aceptaba un abrazo y aun más, lo correspondía, así que esto tenía que aprovecharlo.- Mah, ¿tienes frio? ¿hambre?

- Sólo quédate tranquilo, y no me asfixies -Gruño medio empujándole al sentirse ahogado con el aroma tan penetrante del otro, en especial de su chaqueta y cuello.

Dino volvió a reír, depositandole un beso en la cabeza, entre ese cabello plateado tan hermoso.- Perdón, es inevitable si estas abrazándome así.

- Bien, me suelto

- ¡No hey! Hahaha lo decía porque no te tendré así de nuevo ¿verdad?

- No

Pausa

- ¿Puedo tener alguna esperanza?

- Cállate y bésame ya -Gokudera enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que saltó de su boca, cuando lo que quería era pensarlo. Sus manos se separaron del cuerpo contrario, llendo hasta su propia boca, y su cuerpo se hecho hacia atrás, tocando la pared con la espalda.

Dino por enésima vez se rio, aunque un tinte carmín nuevo estaba en sus mejillas.- Hey, ven aquí, ¿no querías que te besara? -Dino extendió los brazos para atraerlo como si quisiera un nuevo abrazo, pero Gokudera desvió la mirada negándose rotundamente

- ¡ Piérdete! ¡Yo no dije nada! -El peliplateado se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y todo lo demás fue muy rápido; Dino se abalanzo hacia él, acorralandolo en la pared con los codos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza, mirada penetrante y corta distancia.- ¿Qué demon-?

- Realmente eres adorable -Dicho esto Gokudera le puso las manos en el pecho para alejarlo pero los labios de Dino fueron más rápidos cuando se unieron con los del peliplateado, apenas un contactó al que se le llama beso.

Fue suficiente, todo había que ordenarlo. Gokudera estaba enamorado de Yamamoto, Dino le encontró y termino consolándolo, y ahora se estaban besando, ¿que pinche conclusión se le da a esto?..

..que Gokudera mientras besaba a Dino.. pensaba en Yamamoto.


	6. Te quiero

**Pues bien, se preguntaran porque el fic avanzo rápidamente, y es que yo lo había subido a mi fotolog, ya tenia ya sus 6 caps en el mismo, como dije la cosa era muy random, no pensé nunca publicarlo de esta manera. Respondo Rew y agradezco a los lectores:**

*******mistdays:**** Tú comentario me hizo mucha gracia xD, me animaste el día. Pero mi respuesta es que no lo va a superar.**

*******Hokuto no Ken:**** Primero gracias por lo de los post anónimos, ya que no soy muy llevada a las paginas en inglés xD. Gracias por tus coments**

*******Luluzulub:**** Es el precio que tiene que pagar por mis inspiraciones, muahaha (?) Gracias por tus coments xD**

*******InsanyAndRain:**** En serio? Haha, me siento influenciadora de esta pareja xD Gracias por el coment.**

*******so0raky0:**** De hecho no se enamora de Dino pero si le coge mucho cariño.**

*******Noriko-leo:**** Ya era hora que le tocara a él xD a Yamamoto ya lo había visto sufriendo en muchos fics, bueno ahora es su turno. Gracias por el coment**

*******elisia-chan:**** Te comprendo, yo también tenia ganas de matarlo cuando lo escribi, aunque no lo creas, y eso que amo a Yamamoto. Gracias! No soy buena escribiendo la verdad, el rol se me da fatal, pero siempre trato de no tropezar con mis palabras****.**

*******Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny****:**** Actualizo muy rápido querida, muchas gracias por compartir el sufrimiento de Gokudera xD, él estará bien.**

**Y ahora si al fic.**

--

Después de eso Gokudera no dejo entrar más a Dino a su casa.

-¡Gokudera sé que estás dentro, ábreme la puerta por favor! -Dino comenzó a golpear la puerta a puño limpio cuando Gokudera estaba echado en el sofá de lado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que no idiota -Murmuró despacio y frunciendo. Lo cierto era que le había gustado el beso, pero él estaba consciente que amaba a Yamamoto, así que involucrar a terceros era bajo, y lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Hice algo mal verdad? Tú.. ¡de verdad me gustas!

El medio italiano gruño al sentir como el sonrojo se le subía a la cara y pateo lo primero que estaba cerca de sus pies, provocando un ruido estruendoso en toda su casa.

-¡E dicho que te largues, hijo de puta! -Se levantó para patear la puerta pero Dino fue más rápido.

-Lo sé... -Hizo una pausa ante el silencio seco y el golpe que Gokudera hizo, arrastrando las manos en la puerta y enterrando la frente en la misma.- Sé que amas a Yamamoto.. vi tus cuadernos y te escuche nombrarle dormido...

Demasiado; no debía decir más. Gokudera sintió como todo le cayó encima, y poco le falto para que se le cayera la cara de la humillación.

De una patada abrió la puerta y con una nueva alejo a Dino con su típica falta de sutileza.- ¿Qué.. mierda sabes tú? -Gokudera parecía más dolido (por el hecho de ser rechazado por Yamamoto) que enojado.- ¡No sabes nada de mi! ¡NADA! ¡Que te jodan! -Pensó en usar su fiel dinamita en el otro, pero no le fue posible.. con el tiempo había prendido a querer a Dino, y su corazón pareció ablandarse más de lo esperado con el rubio.

Cuando Dino escuchó el azotón de puerta y los vecinos asomarse a murmurar, limpió la sangre que se escurrió por su labio y nariz. Su cuerpo se sentó en el piso y sus ojos no se atrevieron siquiera a mirar la puerta.. La había cagado bien feo, y realmente no quería eso. Dino había pasado por lo mismo al escuchar de los labios de Hibari "Estoy ocupado", deduciendo que estaba con Yamamoto, puesto que esas orbes perfectamente japonesas no le miraron; estaban pendientes de una cancha de béisbol.

Finalmente Dino se levantó y sonrió con tristeza, acariciando la puerta.- Come bien y no te desveles, volveré mañana.- Declaró y sus pasos se perdieron por la escalera.

Gokudera estaba aferrado a la puerta, molesto y con el orgullo en el suelo.

Al escuchar que Dino se iba, corrió a la ventana como lo había hecho alguna vez por Yamamoto, y vio al rubio salir y subirse a su automóvil italiano, para finalmente desaparecer.

Sus brazos se apoyaron en la ventana y cerro los ojos dejando que el viento suave le calmara los nervios. Realmente aquello era una mierda que le cagaba de lo lindo.

Tras un rato que se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido, se levantó, avanzando a su cuarto y tomando los cuadernos de Yamamoto, volvió a leerlos; ¿Consuelo? ¿Masoquismo? No. Era la última vez que los leería. Gokudera tomo la decisión de ir a quemarlos hoy mismo, junto con el incompleto de Tsuna, y el solitario que hizo de Dino; Eso y solo eso había sido lo que le cago la existencia hace varios meses.

Gokudera se botó en la cama con uno de los cuadernos de Yamamoto en el pecho, y cerró los ojos, frustrado.

Su nueva conclusión del día era.. que o se cambiaba de casa, o se volvía a Italia por unos meses.


	7. Un final y ¿un comienzo?

Dicho y hecho, Dino estaba al otro día temprano en la mañana tocando la puerta

-Gokudera, soy yo

El nombrado dio un respingo, terminando de comer el ramen lentamente, frunció; por un lado arrepentido por involucrar a Dino, y por el otro molesto porque la situación terminara así.

-Gokudera por favor, sé que estás ahí

Maldijo la hora en la que Dino llego a conocerle tanto, sabiendo que a esta hora desayunaba. Suspiro y tomando los cuadernos, tanto de Yamamoto como de Dino y Tsuna, los metió en una bolsa, y luego a su mochila, a hacer lo que tenía que hacer según su cordura, de no ser por esos condenados cuadernos nada habría pasado, nada. Saltó de la ventana, volteando una última vez a la puerta donde Dino seguía insistiendo y salió corriendo una vez sus pies tocaron tierra, camino al bosque al lado del templo de Namimori.

-¿Gokudera? ¿Estás ahí? –Dino manoseo la puerta muy abatido por su rechazo, hasta que recordó lo que había escrito en las últimas paginas de precisamente el último cuaderno de Yamamoto, era algo como "…y hasta aquí, ahora borraré todo y con eso espero borrar también este sentimiento…" – Mierda –Dino saco inmediatamente su móvil y bajando las escaleras rápidamente, llamó.- ¡Romario! ¡Encuentra a Gokudera!

-Boss, lo hemos visto correr hacia el templo, ¿quiere qué..?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no! Voy solo, ya voy, te llamaré si pasa algo, ¡gracias! –cortó y corrió torpe y tropezando, pero decidido hacia donde estaba le otro, no pensaba detenerlo, era su decisión después de todo, pero no quería alejarse de él, ahora que había salido tenía pensado que hablaran, que le escuchara.

Gokudera hecho la bolsa al bote de basura y algo para que el fuego de dispersara mejor, para luego prenderle fuego, finalmente. Los cuadernos no tardaron mucho en quemarse, consumirse y finalmente desaparecer, cada palabra, cada párrafo, cada esmero que se dio el medio italiano en escribirlos, ya no existía, y asi espero que fuera también con sus sentimientos, con ese dolor en el pecho, con todo. Se arrodillo suavemente sosteniéndose del bote de basura y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, eran cosas materiales, cosas que nunca debía escribir, cosas… que se sabía de memoria, pero no sabía porque estaba sintiéndose tan dolido, y es que en el fondo, Gokudera no quería olvidarse de Yamamoto, porque era su primer amor, y porque sabe y esta consciente de que nadie lo va a amar tanto como él mismo, ni siquiera ese idiota de Hibari que tal vez ni le demuestra amor. Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose toda una nena al pensar cosas tontas, y secándose las lágrimas volteó a su lado, simplemente por el hecho de voltear, y ahí estaba Dino sentado.

-¡Wagh! –Gokudera casi se cae de lado del puro susto

-Hahaha, perdón, estaba buscándote y..

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte! –se puso de pie, tomando su mochila y notó como Dino cambio de expresión al reconocer lo que se quemaba en el bote de basura.

-¿Qué piensas sacar después de esto? –Dino metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, mirando a Gokudera suavemente, ablandando la mirada al instante, mecánico ya en su trato con el peliplateado.

El aludido guardo silencio mirando el bote de basura, y lo único que hizo fue sacar un cigarro, y encenderlo al dar media vuelta. Dino suspiro y echándole una última mirada al bote de basura, le siguió sin dudarlo.

-Deja de seguirme –Hablo ronco y fuerte Gokudera, sabiendo como había que tratar a Dino después de tanto tiempo junto a él, cuidando de no madrearlo ni lastimarlo, ahora más después de la declaración en la puerta de su casa, ya que sentía vergüenza de verlo o estar solo con él después de eso, y el beso de días anteriores.

Dino sonríe suavemente, esperando más temprano que tarde ese trato.- Lo habría hecho hace tiempo, pero ya no puedo –Alzando los brazos hacia delante basto muy poco para rodearlo con sus brazos, y pegarse a su espalda en un abrazo amoroso.- No ahora que sé que te quiero –susurró cerca de su oído, y Gokudera dio un respingo de sorpresa, no pudiendo reaccionar, eran ya dos veces que le demostraba ese afecto que nadie, nadie, ni siquiera la persona que más amaba fue capaz de darle.

Tras una pausa, Dino le beso la mejilla, arrimándose un poco a su cuerpo que era más bajo, y le sonrió al ver su cara completamente enrojecida y entonces Gokudera dijo, o más bien mandó.- Quédate –Y Dino obedeció. Pero Gokudera estaba consciente de su maldad, estaba consciente de que prácticamente utilizaba el cariño de Dino y a ojos cerrados lo reemplazaba por una fantasía, por que Dino fuese Yamamoto y le tratará de esa manera tan amorosa y gentil, y consciente se arrepintió, sin demora.- Lo siento.- Musitó

-¿Qué? –Okay, eso descoloca a cualquiera. Se tapo los ojos con la mirada interrogante de Dino, no atreviéndose a verlo.

-Porque… ese idiota no me vera así nunca.. y aun así yo… -Y aun así le utilizaba, a quien no tenía nada que ver, y a quien menos se lo merecía. Dino no lo entendió del todo, pero lo que si estaba decidido, era a preguntar una sola cosa, tomándolo de las manos lo volteó, y encaro cuando su rostro quedo al descubierto, con mirada seria al igual que sus palabras

- Yo solo quiero saber si con esto has decidido olvidarlo.

Tras una pausa, y bajar la mirada, Gokudera se defiende con la verdad.- No puedo. –Y Dino entristece la mirada al ser rechazado, pero no perdiendo la guerra, sigue insistiendo.

-Entonces cambiaré mi pregunta, ¿puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo?

No hubo respuesta.

-Gokudera, por favor…

-Quédate conmigo, Dino –Dijo con tono suave, más rogando que mandándolo, realmente estar solo en ese departamento era cada día más doloroso, más desquiciante, más triste sabiendo que la persona que amaba nunca le acompañaría en él; Pero alguien si, le hace feliz estando ahí, le acompaña día a día, y le hace reír con sus tonterías.

Y así fue, Dino aceptó aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Gokudera lo utilizaba, el mismo utilizaba eso para no sentirse rechazado por Gokudera, tratando de no pensar la injusticia de Yamamoto, ya que quitándole a su amado alumno Hibari, ahora lo hacía con Gokudera.

--

_Agradecimientos a Kaerii por la inspiración._


	8. Satisfacciones y confesiones

_Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a las personas que han seguido mi fic :3 saben que mientras más rev, más rápido subo capitulo nuevo (ahora Uu) En fin, lamento mucho tardarme con este cap, e tenido muchísimo trabajo en la uni, pero bueno, recordé que tenía esto pendiente y lo e hecho en un tris._

_En estos momentos Gokudera esta consiente de que quiere a Dino, pero no se convence, y sigue enamorado de Yamamoto, como sabrán, lo que quería al principio era que Gokudera tuviera sexo con Dino y se hiciera la idea de que lo tenía con Yamamoto, fantaseando, pero me desvié a que a Gokudera le gustara el estilo que tenía Dino como seductor *también sale mi lado de amar a Dino, Yamamoto no es el único en mi corazón(?)* En este capitulo se acerca el final y más o menos da una idea de lo que pasará, más no prometo ni final feliz ni lagrimas(?)_

_Y pues nada *w* Gracias por leer las notas, y ahora si al fic._

A Dino le gustaba mucho tocar a Gokudera; Le gustaba tocar con los labios su cuello pálido, le gustaba tocar con los dedos la cara suave del japonés, y por sobre todo, a Dino le gustaba y se había enamorado de la cara que este ponía cuando le tocaba justo ahí abajo.

-¡Ah!.. Q-quita tu mano de aahí –Gokudera se retorció entre las sábanas, aferrándose a la espalda de Dino que estaba más que arañada

-Si dejaras de hacer esos hermosos sonidos lo pensaría –Dino sonrió cautivadora y sensualmente, era de esas miradas con las que Gokudera se sonrojaba y no podía negarse, esa sonrisa que le atrapaba por completo.. lejos de ser despreocupada y dulce como la de Yamamoto, era seductora y torpe; le fascinaba cada vez más.

-D-deja de usar ese puñetero tono de voz extraño.. –Dino se reía suavemente mientras su mano no dejaba de trabajarle ahí abajo, entre las piernas y más al fondo de su hombría, entrando y dilatándolo con los dedos. Su risa era suave a pesar de su ansiedad por entrar, se notaba paciente y parsimonioso, siempre cuidando de no hacerle daño ni obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, porque bien era sabido que si Gokudera decía "no" era "más" para sus oídos, ya conociéndolo.

-Eres tan adorable –Declaró el rubio, y Gokudera se tapó la cara con ambas manos, ahogado de vergüenza, empapado en sudor y completamente húmedo ahí abajo. Le encantaba como Dino le hablaba con ese tono de voz tan sexy mientras le hacía eso y aquello, le facinaba como Dino le trataba, si era casual, Dino era duro y fugaz, y si era planeado, Dino era suave y muy cauteloso; Sabía perfectamente cuando Gokudera quería y cuando no, aprovechaba cuando quería de darle duro y ser muy brutal, completamente apasionado, más cuando Gokudera escapaba de cualquier forma y decía "no" una y otra vez, Dino era tranquilo y le rogaba, convenciéndolo poco a poco con besos y susurros, susurros con esa voz tentadora que sólo usaba con él.

Y así se la pasaron durante 2 meses, después de la decisión de Gokudera, después de la decisión de Dino, después de todo lo que había pasado. Gokudera no perdía tiempo y era cauteloso, si le tocaba estar con su Décimo lo hacía, nunca lo descuido, y siempre lo recogía con una gran sonrisa, Tsuna no sospechaba. A Yamamoto lo trataba como siempre, pero a su momento se dedicaba a contemplarlo cuando se quedaba dormido en clases, o bien desde la azotea cuando el otro tenía que entrenar, a Gokudera nunca se le quitaron esas costumbres. En cuanto a Dino, se saltaba sus trabajos y pedía que alguien más lo hiciera entre sus subordinados más aptos y leales, para poder ir a visitar a Gokudera cuando pudiese, desde esos días no se había ido de Japón, no tenía ganas, ni tenía razones.

Sus vidas avanzaban bien, Dino estaba feliz, sentía que cada día que pasaba, Gokudera abría un poco más su corazoncito, sentía que podía superar el espacio que Yamamoto tenía ahí, se sentía confiado de si mismo cada vez que Gokudera le mostraba hasta el más mínimo afecto, desde un pequeño beso en su cara, hasta sus gemidos a viva voz antes de llegar al orgasmo entre ambos cuerpos.

Y Gokudera seguía igual, seguía tomándose sus 5 minutos de llantito cuando veía a Yamamoto colarse en la sala del concejo estudiantil, a veces se le pasaba la mano tratando mal al beisbolista sólo para desquitar su frustración, Gokudera no olvidaba aun a Yamamoto, y mirar al mismo directamente a los ojos, le hacía ver que se le hacía imposible. Sin embargo, cada vez que Gokudera volvía de mal humor a casa, un cuerpo grande se caía a sus pies, al recibirlo con mucha alegría y con un "¡Bienvenido!" más esa sonrisa torpe, hacía ver a Gokudera que no estaba solo, y aunque muchas veces se contradecía, sin convencerse de si lo quería, o lo utilizaba, Gokudera no tenía ganas de separarse de Dino, ni de esos brazos fuertes que lo consolaban, ni de esa sonrisa cálida que lo recibía y con voz amorosa le decía "te amo"

-Gokudera, ¿estás molesto por algo? –Yamamoto lo había encontrado fumando en la azotea a la hora de comer, en la que Tsuna tenía la hora de limpiar el salón y ambos estaban solos.

-Lo estoy, quiero pasar un momento solo y llegas a molestar –Gokudera tuvo que sostenerse el pecho disimuladamente cuando su corazón se aceleró, ese tono de voz tan suave y lastimero, no se lo había escuchado jamás a Yamamoto.

-Hahaha, e-en realidad me refiero a estos días, bueno… -Si las chicas que amaban a Yamamoto estuvieran aquí estarían posiblemente muertas por exceso de ternura, el beisbolista colo una mano tras su cabeza y desvió la mirada intentando no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro que al parecer estaba preocupado y dolido.- ¿S-somos amigos no? Siento que estás molesto por algo y es conmigo… -Entonces se atrevió a buscar la mirada de Gokudera, que estaba más que perpleja.

-Tche, si estuviera molesto te ignoraría, deja de actuar extraño -¿No tenía nada mejor con que defenderse? Sus manos estaban temblando y hasta sintió que su voz no sonó autentica, mucho menos su mirada que se mantuvo alejada de los ojos café del otro en todo momento.

Hubo un silencio muy molesto de casi minuto y medio que parecía de horas. El sonido del viento se escuchaba, silbando, como si incitara a cada uno de hablar.

Yamamoto había leído a Gokudera, era tan fácil; Estaba molesto, y no sabía la razón, eso lo tenía frustrado, era su amigo y lo averiguaría. A paso raudo se acercó al otro y lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a que le mirase, serio como cuando alguien le habla de beisbol.

-¡Gokudera si hay algo que te molesta necesito saberlo! ¡Eres mi amigo y yo- -Decir amigo más de una vez al día, ya era suficiente como para que Gokudera quitara esa cara sorprendida y esas débiles fuerzas una vez el otro le había tomado del brazo.

Su rodilla se alzó y golpeo en el estomago al otro, haciendo que se inclinara y poco menos terminara pegando la cara entre el abdomen del otro con el golpe, soltándolo ligeramente de su agarre.- No me toques de nuevo, cabrón –Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar el solo contacto del cuerpo del otro cerca del suyo, independiente si estaba inclinado por aquel golpe, termino por darle uno nuevo en la cara y alejarlo de si, le repugnaba que esas manos le tocaran, sabiendo que ya habían tocado al bastardo de Hibari. Pero Yamamoto fue rápido y sostuvo al otro de ambos brazos, arrinconándolo en la barra de seguridad de la azotea, dispuesto a descifrar que era lo que le pasaba.- ¿Qué demo-?

Yamamoto tomó aire del golpe, y miró al otro nuevamente, serio.- No te dejaré en paz hasta que lo digas.. Gokudera –Su jadeo hizo estremecer al que tenía aprisionado, sin poder evitar el sonrojo que se le subió a la cara gracias a esa mirada sincera y esa cercanía en la que estaban, si no se alejaba pronto Gokudera terminaría o matándolo, o soltando toda la verdad.

Y fue ahí cuando Yamamoto se dio cuenta de su cara, era una cara que Gokudera jamás le había mostrado, era una cara que jamás le había visto y parecía que sería la primera y última vez que le vería: Gokudera estaba dolido, pero sus cejas se fruncían de frustración para ocultar su dolor, un dolor inmenso, de humillación y rechazo.- Gokudera.. tu…

-¡Aléjate! ¡Suéltame o te asesinaré! ¡Tu, bastardo, mal parido! ¡Quítate! – Yamamoto estaba atónito, Gokudera mientras gritaba parecía descargar desde su pecho un dolor que nadie podía sacarle, y fue entonces cuando soltándolo de los brazos, le acarició la cabeza, obligado cuando lagrimas que jamás pensó ver, rodaban por las mejillas del medio italiano.- N-no me veas… -Pero su mano era tan reconfortante que no se pudo quitar fácilmente.

-¿Qué fue lo tan malo que hice para hacerte llorar, Gokudera? –Y idiota como el mismo se hecho la culpa, tenía ese presentimiento y Gokudera negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, arrastrándose por las rejas, mientras sus manos aferradas a la camisa del beisbolista, le casi obligaban a seguirlo.- ¿Gokudera..?

-Desaparece… -Fue lo único que dijo el que no paraba de derramar lágrimas, soltando al otro y empujándolo.- ¡No has visto nada! ¡PIÉRDETE, NO QUIERO VERTE LA PUTA CARA! –Yamamoto se tapo la boca con una mano, conteniendo el aliento; Se sentía muy bastardo, muy maldito al tener así a su fuerte amigo, aquel que nunca en su vida mostró una lagrima, aquel que jamás dejo a la vista sus sentimientos ajenos a Tsuna, aquel que sólo podía dar miradas de enfado, ahora parecía completamente destrozado.

Pero Yamamoto era tan desquiciadamente terco que tomó a Gokudera del rostro y obligándolo a verlo, lo arrinconó con los pies nuevamente, esta vez más que dispuesto a que le dijera la verdad.- ¡Gokudera me estás asustando! ¿Qué fue lo que te e hecho? –sus ojos lejos de estar serios, estaban más que preocupados.

Y el aludido no soporto mucho más, cerrando los ojos y derramando más y más lagrimas, susurró suavemente, y ahogado.- **Te amo**


End file.
